


Together For Christmas

by ac0531



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Harrow and Ethari are amazing dads, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, teens being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531
Summary: Christmas is one of Callum's favorite holidays, but it gets even better when his girlfriend, Rayla, gets to spend it with him.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	Together For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> With Christmas officially here, I decided to write something purely fluffy with these two.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this, and sorry if it is rushed in certain areas, had to crunch for time with this one.

Callum smiled as he sat on the couch, his eyes looking at the large Christmas tree that shone brightly from the lights while all sorts of ornaments adorned it. 

From the kitchen, the delicious smell of food being prepared filled his nostrils, and he sighed to himself as he leaned back in his seat.

Tonight was Christmas eve, one of his favorite times of the year, and normally he’d spend it with his stepdad: Harrow, and his little step brother: Ezran. Normally, the three of them would do things such as spend time outside building snowmen, sledding, setting up their Christmas tree, enjoying a family dinner, wearing ugly Christmas sweaters, and so on.

But both Callum and Ezran’s most favorite moment was tearing away at the presents that Harrow would wrap for them and leave under the tree for Christmas day. He could still remember his little brother always waking him up super early in the years before and the two of them rushing down to see what Harrow had got for them, much to their stepdad’s delight as he would watch from a distance.

His eyes shifted down to the large boxes that were wrapped in all kinds of colorful paper. He knew that they were reserved for being opened early tomorrow morning, which was the worst part for him, given that it meant waiting. 

Still, with all the fun activities they had done and the big dinner that they were planning to have now, Callum was just happy that he was spending Christmas with the most important people in his life.

However, the best part about all of this was that his girlfriend, Rayla, was going to be spending the night with him for this festive holiday. Harrow had told him in the morning that she would be arriving with her uncle Runaan and his husband Ethari for dinner. He had also said that they would even be spending the night, and would be participating in opening presents with him and Ezran in the morning.

The moment he heard that news, Callum was in the best mood possible as he eagerly helped Harrow with setting up the tree while chatting excitedly with Ezran over the new found information. 

He loved spending time with her, but seeing that she would be staying over with him made it even better. It would mean more cuddling, sitting by the fire, drinking hot chocolate together, and maybe even holding each other close as they watched the snowfall from a window. 

Checking his phone once more, he saw that it was nearly seven. Rayla and her family were going to be here in another hour or two.Turning around, Callum trotted out of the living room heading over to the kitchen entrance. As he peered in, he saw his stepdad putting on oven mitts and walking over to the oven, carefully opening it and reaching in.

“Is the food almost ready?” Callum asked as he entered the kitchen, watching as Harrow pulled out the finished roast beef.

“Almost,” Harrow replied as he set the tray down on the counter. “When is Rayla coming over again?”

“She said somewhere between 8 to 9, so we still have some time before she arrives.” 

“Perfect.” His stepdad quickly grabbed a few plates and ran over to the dining table, setting them down. “I should have everything ready by then!”

“I hope so!” The two turned to see Ezran coming down the stairs, holding his glow-toad, Bait, in his arms while he beamed. “Me and Bait are excited for tonight, especially because Rayla is coming over!”

Bait let out a small grumble, and Callum laughed as he turned back to look at his stepdad. “Need any help?”

“On no! I got this!” Harrow put a hand on Callum’s shoulder before moving to grab a bowl of mashed potatoes. “Just be ready to answer the door when Rayla shows up.”

“Ok!” His stepson nodded as he walked back into the living room, once again sitting down on the couch as he scrolled through his phone.

After another hour or so, the doorbell rang, causing Callum to look up and smile widely before jolting up, running over to the front door.

Opening it, he was greeted to the sight of Rayla standing on the other side with Runaan and Ethari behind her. He smiled, seeing a large, black bag that Ethari had slung over his shoulder, likely from the fact that Harrow had told them that they would be staying over the night for Christmas day.

“Hey Rayla.” He said, seeing her lilac eyes sparkle while her silvery-white hair flowed freely from the wind.

“Hi Callum.” Her smile was full of affection, making Callum’s heart melt a little as he returned her smile before stepping aside, allowing the group to enter, watching as they dusted off the snow that clung onto their winter-wear.

Once his girlfriend had removed her jacket and boots, she quickly took Callum in a tight hug, burying her face into shoulder. He returned her embrace before looking up to see Ethari and Runaan standing behind Rayla.

Ethari was smiling warmly, but Runaan frowned, his cyan narrowing at the sight. Luckily, Ethari noticed this and nudged his husband on the arm, shooting him a glare. Runaan sighed inwardly before looking away, and Ethari shot Callum an apologetic look.

However, Callum wasn’t surprised one bit by Runaan’s look. He had always been like this ever since he and Rayla began to date 5 months ago. After she and him had come forward with their relationship to both sides, everyone but Runaan were welcome to it. Of course, both Callum and Rayla knew that he would be the most dismissive, even with Ethari trying to explain about how happy they were together.

He only hoped he would come to see just how happy he and Rayla were in their relationship, but tonight none of that mattered, as it was meant to be a happy get together between two families.

“Rayla!” Ezran’s voice echoed across the house, and everyone turned to see him standing near the kitchen entrance, holding Bait close to him. “You’re here at last!”

The elf chuckled, nodding her head as Ezran ran over, setting his glow-toad down so he could take her in a hug. Once he pulled back, he smiled at both Runaan and Ethari before heading back into the kitchen, likely to help Harrow with any last minute things.

“Come on.” Callum took her hand in his as he led her to the kitchen. “We’re really excited that you guys could make it.”

“Well, I’m glad that we left early.” Ethari glanced out one of the windows, seeing that the snow was falling even more now. “Or else we would have been trapped getting here.”

“Either way, we still made it on time, which is all that mattered.” Rayla said as all of them entered the kitchen, where Harrow was just finished setting up the table. However, he quickly looked up and smiled wide.

“Ah, Rayla, Ethari, Runaan, welcome!” He quickly walked over, first giving Rayla a quick hug before shaking Ethari and Runaan’s hands. “What’s that?” He pointed to the large bag Ethari was holding.

“Ah, it’s just what we will be wearing tonight and in the morning.” Ethari set it down. “Given that we are staying overnight here.”

“Which I objected to…” Runaan muttered under his breath, crossing his arms. “Why are we even staying with that pesky little-”

“Anyways!” Ethari continued. “Thank you so much again for having us over! Rayla was really excited since she was going to be spending more time with Callum.”

“Ethari…” Rayla blushed profusely, facepalming as he heard Callum chuckle a little. 

“Oh don’t worry about it.” Harrow waved it off. “Callum was really excited as well since he was going to be seeing Rayla again.” 

“Oh god dad…” Now it was Callum’s turn to blush as he saw Rayla smirk at him.

“Hey dad!” Ezran called out. “The table is all set up now!”

“Alright!” Harrow motioned for everyone to grab a seat. 

As Rayla made her way over to sit next to Callum, she took in a moment to look at everything that had been laid out. There were plates of cranberries, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, pot roast, and dinner rolls while the roast beef sat in the middle.

“Wow, this all looks delicious.” Rayla inhaled, her mouth watering a little at the scent that flooded her nostrils. “How long did it take for you guys to prepare all this.”

“Oh we started in the afternoon.” Callum explained as they all took their seats around the dining table. “After dad told us that you guys would be coming over for the night, we got straight to preparing these dishes in the late afternoon.”

“I see.” Ethari nodded his head. “I must say, I’m pretty impressed with all of this.”

“Thanks!” Ezran beamed. “I’m sure you guys will all love this! We even have jelly tarts for dessert once dinner is over!”

“Really?” Ethari sighed, leaning back a little in his seat. “I knew I should have brought a few moonberry surprises for dessert…”

“Well there’s always next year.” Rayla laughed, taking Callum’s hand in hers. “But anyways, I’m just really happy that we are staying the night here with all of you.”

Runaan was about to speak up, but chose not too as he crossed his arms, his eyes landing on Callum and Rayla’s interlocked hands before staring at his plate.

“I’m so excited for tomorrow!” Ezran bounced a little in his seat. “I’m sure you all saw those presents lying under the tree, right?”

“Aye.” Rayla nodded, tilting her head at him. 

“Dad wrapped them all by himself while me and Callum were in our rooms. He even got gifts for you guys as well.” The young boy pointed at Rayla, Ethari and Runaan.

For the briefest of moments, Callum saw Runaan’s face shift from a frowning to surprise, but he quickly shook his head as he soon spoke. “Where will we be staying for tonight?”

“Oh, you guys can take the guest bedroom.” Harrow answered. 

“Excellent.” Ethari smiled as he took one of Runaan’s hands in his, before looking at Rayla, who was resting her head against Callum’s shoulder. “Oh and Rayla, we’ll allow you to be with Callum tonight.”

“What?!” Runaan’s eyes widened as he looked at his husband almost incredulously. “When did we allow this?!”

Rayla shot him a glare, but Ethari brushed a thumb across his knuckles.

“Oh come on my love, are you really going to be like that?” He shook his head. “It’s just for tonight, it’s not like we are leaving them alone for an entire week.”

“But...but…” Runaan tried to come up with something to say, but soon gave up as he sighed inwardly. “Fine...but just this one night.”

Upon hearing this, Callum felt himself smiling as he looked over at Rayla. “Wanna sleep on the couch with me tonight? It’s a lot more comfy than the bed in my room.”

“Anything that involves cuddling with you.” She grinned.

“Aww, you both are so adorable, you know that?” They turned their heads to see Ezran giving them both the heart gesture while Harrow chuckled a little. 

As if on cue, both teens felt their faces blush, but they shook it off.

“Anyways, once we have eaten, we should all turn in since we’ll have to wake up early tomorrow.” Harrow continued. “Me, Ezran, and Callum will be wearing our Christmas sweaters since tomorrow is Christmas day. You guys can wear whatever you brought for nightwear.”

“Actually…” Rayla blushed slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I...I also want to wear a Christmas sweater just like Callum…” Her boyfriend looked at her, trying hard not to laugh at how cute she looked as she lowered her head a little. “If...if you have any spares that is…”

“Well...I think I should have an extra one in my closet.” Harrow scratched his beard as he thought. “Yeah, I actually do have one! I can give it to you once we’ve finished dinner.”

Rayla perked up upon hearing this, nodding her head rapidly. “Thank you so much Harrow!”

The man chuckled, holding a hand up. “No need to thank me. Now…” He motioned to all the food. “Shall we dig in now?”

Everyone else merely began to fill their plates, and the night passed on with the sounds of cutlery scraping against plates and people talking from time to time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding the folded blanket near the head of the couch, Callum laid it out, stretching his arms over his head as he smiled to himself. He had adorned his Christmas sweater, along with some sweatpants,, and was waiting for his elf to reappear, as she had ventured off to the bathroom to change out of her clothes and into the sweater that his stepdad had given her.

As he looked at his phone, he heard the sound of the bathroom door closing behind, followed by footsteps approaching him. 

“Uhh...Callum?” Her voice called.

Turning around, the human was greeted to the sight of his elven girlfriend. However, what he was not prepared for, was seeing a massive christmas sweater she had adorned with long sleeves that went even past her hands, giving her paws. She also had on a pair of shorts, but they were almost covered completely due to how long the sweater extended down her body.

He felt his heart stop, and he thought it wasn’t going to function correctly anymore given how adorable she looked. The elf raised a hand up, showing off one of the long sleeves as she flapped it around, and Callum swore he felt his heart rate pick up from the sight of her.

“I think Harrow gave me one that was two sizes larger on me…” She looked from her sleeve to Callum, raising an eyebrow when she saw him still transfixed on her. “What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?”

The human quickly snapped out of his gaze, nervously chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up a little. “Sorry...you just look...so adorable…”

Feeling her face immediately heat up at his response, Rayla responded by attempting to swipe at his face with one of her paws, but Callum jumped away, giggling. 

“Shut up…” She mumbled, though a small smile formed on her lips.

“What? Is it wrong for me to say what I believe?” He quipped, but watched as her smile began to turn into a small smirk. “Uhh Rayla…why are you-”

He couldn’t finish that sentence as the next thing he saw, Rayla flapped her arms around, the loose sleeves of the sweater flying everywhere. Callum groaned, holding his heart as he felt it swell up even more. “Stop...please...I’m gonna die from too much adorableness…”

His girlfriend laughed, before eyeing the couch. “Shall we get some sleep now, because this sweater is making me drowsy.” She rubbed her eyes with one of her long-sleeves, making Callum’s heart jubilate once more before he smiled warmly at her, nodding his head.

“Come on Rayla, let’s get some rest.”

Turning around, Callum flopped down on the couch, pulling the blanket back as he opened his arms out as an invitation to the elf. She offered a lopsided smile before she happily crawled into his awaiting embrace, feeling his arms immediately wrap around her back as she rested her head against his chest, her ear over his heart, feeling the steady rhythm of it as he pulled the blanket over them, bathing the two in sheer warmth.

As she settled into him, Callum tightened his arms a little more around her, holding her in an almost protective manner. Rayla only smiled at this, relishing at how cozy and safe she felt snuggled up in her boyfriend's hold. Wearing an oversized christmas sweater with paws was already enough, but this was even better.

She knew she could hold her own, given that she had been trained at a very young age to use swords and self defense by Runaan. However, when Callum had his own arms around her, it was like she felt nothing was going to get her, and that is why she enjoyed these kinds of cuddle sessions.

Callum, looking down at his girlfriend and seeing how peaceful she was, smiled as one of his hands moved up from her back. It soon reached her hair, and he began to pet it, sighing at the familiar softness it had as his fingers gently combed through the silvery strands. 

For Rayla, she merely hummed in response, allowing herself to smile. Feeling his hand lightly play with her tresses made her mind relax more, but then she bought a hand up, grabbing his arm.

Callum froze, almost thinking he had done something wrong, but watched as Rayla guided his hand up to the top of her head, placing it at the base of one of her horns. Once she let go and brought her hand back down to resting on his shoulder, she felt Callum beginning to massage her scalp.

It was an amazing feeling that ran through her body, but it still wasn’t enough for her. “Callum…” She began, her voice a whisper. “The base of my horn...please…”

Her boyfriend smiled, nodding his head as he gently kissed her forehead before letting his fingers touch the base of her left horn, giving it a short squeeze.

Rayla instantly sighed upon feeling him apply pressure there, and when he did it again, this time a little harder, she hummed quietly, moving her head up slightly to lightly kiss the underside of his jaw. “...Callum...do that again…”

He complied, this time applying the same treatment to the other one, his fingers tenderly rubbing where the base connected with her skull. His ministrations only softened Rayla up more as she felt sleep eating away at her now.

“Is this ok?” He asked again, his hand now scratching between her horns. 

“More than ok…” She whispered, her eyelids getting heavier as she exhaled softly. 

Callum soon felt her body going limp against him, and he smiled, removing his hand from her head as it wrapped around her back again. “Tired?”

She nodded a little, her horns lightly bumping against his cheek. Callum chuckled, laying a few more kisses on her head as she closed her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. “I love you, Callum…” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was still enough for her human to run a hand across her back, his fingers softly brushing along the fabric of her sweatshirt.

“I love you too, Rayla…” He felt sleep tugging hard at him as his girlfriend was soon sound asleep with soft, steady breaths. 

Callum remained awake still however, turning his head slightly to look around his house. He first looked at the massive Christmas tree that was shimmering brightly, the lights dancing across the walls as the ornaments sparkled from the firelight. His eyes lowered a little and saw all the presents lying underneath, waiting to be torn open when tomorrow came. He then looked at the fireplace, watching the flames flicker and crackle, before looking outside the window.

He saw the snow swirling around outside, followed by the howling of the wind and violent movements of the trees. Instinctively, he pulled the sleeping elf in his arms a little closer, shuddering as he continued looking outside. He could only imagine being stuck out there, and was grateful to be safe inside his house, all warm and snuggled up with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. 

His eyes soon turned back to Rayla, watching as she shifted a little in her sleep while her hands moved to wrapping around his neck. Immediately, he felt the fabric of her christmas sweater rub a little against his skin, and he sighed, quickly placing one more kiss on the elf’s forehead, before closing his eyes as he finally settled into sleep.

That night, he dreamt of him, Rayla, Harrow, Ezran, and Ethari all lying together on top of a hill, enjoying the snowfall as they watched the sky light up in colors of green, pink, blue, yellow and orange.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum was the first to wake up as his eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was seeing rays of sunlight pouring through the windows, letting him know that it was the early hours of the morning. 

The next thing he noticed was the feeling of a light weight on his chest, but he quickly smiled as he immediately recognized what it was. His eyes lowered a little and saw a certain Moonshadow elf snuggled up in his arms, head resting right over where his heart was, smiling in her sleep as she continued to breath evenly. 

He moved his head a little, his cheek rubbing against one of her long sleeves, letting him remember that she had wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes landed on the tree, seeing that large pile of presents still under there. He smiled, knowing that any moment now, everyone would be rushing down to begin opening them.

He looked back down at Rayla, and although he knew it was still early, he leaned forward and planted his lips gently on her head. He felt her stir a little, her head lifting up to look at him. Her eyes were half lidded while a small smile formed on her mouth as her hands moved from his neck to resting on his shoulders. 

“Hey…” She whispered, her voice a little raspy. 

“Morning Rayla. Merry Christmas,” Callum whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Callum…” She leaned back, yawning a little, before slumping into him, resting her head into the crook of his neck. “It’s early though…” She mumbled, tilting her chin up a little to kiss his jaw and then his cheek. “I’m pretty sure everyone else is still asleep...”

For Callum, he simply chuckled, laying a kiss on her eyebrow and then her temple. “Sorry...do you want to sleep some more?” One of his hands came up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing across her soft skin. 

The elf shook her head, smiling as she lifted her head back up and rested it against his forehead. For a moment, both teens said nothing as they stared into eachother eyes, but it was Callum who took the first initiative, his hands moving to capture her face in his palms before he pulled her in, kissing her softly on the lips.

Rayla closed her eyes, sighing as she melted into the kiss, her arms once more wrapping around his neck, one of her hands moving to hold the back of his head, her fingers playing with his hair as his thumbs began to trace along her blue markings They soon pulled back, needing to catch air. Callum saw as Rayla’s face was slightly rosy, the blush not just painting her cheeks and nose, but the tips of her pointed ears as well.

He felt his heart swell up at how adorable she looked, before he finally caught his breath back, his thumbs moving to trace circles along her cheeks. Rayla hummed appreciatively, but when Callum’s thumbs reached close to her ears, they twitched a little and her breath hitched slightly.

Her boyfriend froze, noticing the motion that her ears had made. It was perhaps the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. He swore that one day was going to die from a heart attack of cuteness overload. However, when he saw Rayla’s eyes close from his action, he worried that he may have done something wrong. 

“Was...was that ok?” He asked, his hands beginning to pull away from her face. 

The elf opened her eyes, her smile warm as she nodded her head. “That was fine, dummy…” She giggled pressing a kiss on his cheek. “It just tickles a little, that’s all…”

Hearing this, Callum tentatively brought his hands back up, carefully holding her face as his thumbs tenderly brushed across both her ears once more. They twitched again, and Rayla shivered a little, but also let out a small giggle. Chuckling a little, Callum sighed all dreamily as he leaned up and kissed her again. 

“Why are you so cute?” He whispered when they pulled back, but Callum started trailing kissing along her cheek, nose and forehead. “I’m literally the luckiest person in the world to have such an amazing girlfriend…” When he pulled back, he felt one of Rayla’s four-fingered hands hold his jaw before kissing the bridge of his nose. 

“I could say the same thing for you.” She smiled, kissing his temple and his head as he sighed, closing his eyes. “I feel like the luckiest elf in the world to have such an adorable, but also amazing boyfriend…” She finished her sentence by pecking his lips before resting her forehead against his again. “I love you so much…”

The brunette returned her smile, his arms wrapping around her back. “I love you too…” He was about to kiss her again, but they both froze when they heard the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs.

“GUYS!!” A voice yelled out, and Rayla quickly got off Callum as he sat up, both of them turning their heads to see Ezran appearing, holding Bait in his arms. “Get up! It’s time to open the presents now!!”

Callum chuckled, standing up and stretching his arms while Rayla remained seated, giggling at the little boy’s enthusiasm.

“I guess it is time,” Callum replied as he walked over to him, taking him in a hug. “Merry Christmas Ezran.”

“Merry Christmas Callum.” Ezran pulled away and looked over at Rayla, smiling wide as he set Bait down and ran over to her, taking her into a hug as well. “Merry Christmas to you too Rayla…”

The elf wrapped her arms around him, smiling brightly. “Merry Christmas Ezran.” When he pulled back to look up at her, she asked, “are Ethari and Runaan still asleep?”

“I don’t know.” Ezran shrugged his shoulders. “ Their door was still closed, so I assume that both of them are still asleep.”

“I think that your yelling might have given them a wake up call now.” Callum grinned. “I think that they might be appearing, any-” He stopped when he heard the sound of a door being opened, followed by heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. “...moment now.”

The three turned to see Harrow emerging, his dreadlocks arranged haphazardly while he stretched his arms a little. “Merry Christmas everyone!” He smiled wide, extending his arms out. 

All at once, the trio ran over, and Harrow took them all into a massive hug. As they pulled back, Rayla looked behind him, smiling when she saw another Moonshadow elf standing behind them, his white hair a mess while he crossed his arms, smiling.

“I see you are up now.” Rayla laughed. “Was starting to think that you would sleep through the entire morning.”

Ethari chuckled, shaking his head as he walked over. “I was originally, but Ezran’s yelling made me jolt up, nearly falling out of the bed.” There was humor laced into his voice, and everyone else laughed. “Still, Merry Christmas everybody.” He took Rayla into a hug, before looking over at Callum, Ezran and Harrow, his smile soft.

“Merry Christmas, Ethari.” Harrow patted his shoulder before looking over to the Christmas tree. “Where is Runaan?”

“Bathroom. He’ll be down later on.”

“Well I hope he doesn’t take too long!” Ezran bounced, eyeing the Christmas tree still. “I’m dying to see what me and Bait got!”

Harrow chuckled, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Relax Ezran, I’m sure waiting for five more minutes won’t be that much of a pain.” He soon began to scratch his beard, the gears in his mind turning as he thought for a few seconds, before smiling. “Hey, how about we get some hot chocolate while we wait?”

Almost all at once, everyone yelled in unison, “Yes!”

“Alright, Ethari, want to come and give me a hand?” Harrow asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Right behind you.” Ethari called out as he followed.

Once they were out of sight, Ezran ran over and sat next to the tree, Bait trotting over and crawling into his lap as the young boy eyed all the wrapped up gifts. 

Callum smiled at the sight before him, before looking over at Rayla and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, letting her rest her temple against his. The elf smiled warmly, kissing his cheek as they continued looking over at Ezran.

“I love this holiday.” Callum murmured. “Because I get to spend it with everyone I love.”

Rayla nodded in agreement. “Me too Callum, there’s no place I’d rather be than with you, and you only.”

The human chuckled quietly, his heart full of content and happiness. “I love you, Rayla.”

No matter how many times she heard those words, it always made her heart soar with immeasurable happiness as she closed her eyes, a smile clear as day on her face. “I love you too, Callum.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
